


To build a home

by Live0rDie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Good Malfoys, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Severitus, Slytherin Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live0rDie/pseuds/Live0rDie
Summary: An abused Harry meets the Malfoy's on platform nine and three quarters and is then sorted into Slytherin where he meets Severus Snape, who helps him adjust to his new surroundings. He makes friends and enemies and is thrust into dangerous situations.





	1. Kindness shown

Chapter One – Kindness shown

 

Harry stood between Platform Nine and Platform Ten, a feeling of dread building in his chest, his ears still ringing with Uncle Vernon’s mocking laughter as he had driven away. He balled his shaking hands into fists inside the pockets of his overly large trousers. He desperately looked around, his breath hitching in his chest as he tried to control the panic roaring in his chest. 

“Father, how long is the journey to Hogwarts?” Harry’s head span round at the sound of a familiar voice. He looked across the crowded platform and he recognised the young boy from Madam Malkin’s robe shop. He was walking with a man and women who could only be his mother and father. The older man shared his white-blonde hair and regal features, and the woman whose eyes and smile were replicated on the boy’s face. 

Harry followed the trio across the platforms, watching from a distance as they headed towards platform 9. He watched intently as they approached the barrier and- Harry blinked, they’d disappeared! Harry looked around, but no one had seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Harry made his way cautiously to the stone wall and tentatively reached a hand to touch the bricks but as it made contact it didn’t stop as if the wall was nothing more than a projection. Harry pulled away from the wall sharply, glancing around. Taking a deep breath Harry reached out to the wall and watched as his hand, followed by his arm, disappeared. 

“Excuse me, but some of us would like to get through to the platform at some point today.” Came a pompous voice from behind Harry. He spun around, his heart jumping in his chest. A pompous boy, a little older than Harry, loomed over him, a sneer firmly fixed on his face. He had shockingly red hair and was staring contemptuously at Harry. Harry backed up, looking away from the intimidating boy and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The boy, followed by a group of seven people all with the same flaming hair, walked through the barrier, quite conspicuously Harry thought, a couple at a time. 

Harry took a deep breath and walked through the barrier. He emerged onto a busy platform filled with more people than Harry had ever seen before in one place. There were people with owls in cages and cats squirming in children’s arms, kids chasing each other across the platform; and right in the middle of the platform was a shining red train bearing the Hogwarts emblem. Harry smiled, the anxiousness that had been bubbling in his stomach for weeks was as prominent as ever but now it was coupled with growing excitement. 

Harry scanned the crowd, watching as the red-haired woman fussed over her children as they squirmed and argued between themselves. As Harry was walking to the train one of the red-haired children collided with him. Harry winced as he crashed to the ground. “Watch it, will you?!” came the annoyed cry from over the red heads shoulder as he continued barrelling through the crowd. Harry rubbed his bleeding palms against the faded denim of his overly-large already stained jeans. A hand landing on his shoulder made Harry jump and scuttle backwards, eyes slamming shut and his breath coming hard and fast. “Hey, it’s ok”, a soft voice by Harry’s ear made him slowly open them, blinking quickly at the bright light harshly assaulting his eyes. A shadow fell across his vision blocking the sun and he instinctually pulled back. “It’s ok”, the soft voice was back whispering in his ear as the shadow pulled back slightly. “Mr Potter?” a hint of recognition and surprise in the shadowed figures calm and quiet voice, which was a pleasant contrast to the roaring noise in his ears from the station platform. The figure picked up his glasses from where they had landed as he fell. A quiet noise of derision sounded from the woman who took her wand and tapped the glasses, quietly murmuring “Reparo”. The tape that had been all that was keeping them together flew off, now unneeded as the frames had fixed themselves. The woman handed the glasses to Harry who took them with a murmured thanks. Harry blinked as his eyes cleared, the woman in front of him was the mother of the boy from Diagon Alley, who Harry suddenly realised was sitting by his shoulder, and had been the soft and calming voice in his ear. “Hey.” The boy spoke quietly and smiled softly at Harry. Harry ducked his head down to stare at his knees embarrassment coursing through him. 

“Is he alright Cissy?” a new voice caught Harry’s attention as the boy’s father had reached them and was frowning down at Harry. He ducked his head again, unsure of what he had done to irritate the man and unsure whether Harry would be on the receiving end of his anger. “Mr Potter?” Harry saw the man crouch down beside his wife “Are you injured?” Harry shook his head, unwilling to look up. A finger reached under Harrys chin and pulled him up to meet his eyes; Harry was surprised to see a warmth in the pale blue eyes. The man smiled softly at Harry and straightened from his crouched position on the cold floor. He offered a hand out to Harry, who hesitated for only a second before accepting the hand, not wanting to seem rude. 

As soon as the man released Harrys hand he stepped away from the trio of people that were surrounding him and studying him carefully. He looked down at the too large trainers that were full of holes, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. The boy to the side of Harry reached a hand towards him and Harry instinctually pulled away. “Harry?” The woman’s voice was filled with concern. Harrys eyes were drawn to the man standing beside his wife, who was silent but staring intently; he held Harrys eyes for a moment before turning to his wife. “Let’s get the boys on the train” his wife turned to him with shock on her face “but-” “There’s nothing we can do right now, we’ll write to Severus later and go from there.” He turned back to the boys “Draco, Harry go put your luggage on the train and then come back and say goodbye”. The blonde boy, Draco apparently, tugged on Harry’s arm and pulled him over to one of the doors leading on to the train. 

They loaded their luggage onto the train and then made their way back over to Draco’s parents. “Everything sorted?” his mother asked, worry still clear on her face. Draco nodded, Harry once again looking down at the floor, feeling very unsure of himself again. “Draco” his fathers voice was serious and made Harry glance nervously at the blonde man, “Write to us after you are sorted and let us know you are settling in adequately, as well as keeping us informed of… other things” he paused before finishing, giving a discreet but meaningful look in Harrys direction. “I will Father” Draco said, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice. His father nodded and turned to Harry, who once again looked at his feet. “Harry-” that was his mothers voice again and Harry glanced up through his fringe; she was cut off by her husband raising a hand to quiet her, still staring at Harry. “My name is Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa and our son Draco. If you require anything while at Hogwarts do not hesitate to owl us and we will endeavour to assist you in any way possible.” Harry felt a lump forming in his throat, unused to the kindness this family had shown him. “Thank you” his response was quiet, but sincere. Mr Malfoy studied him for a moment more before nodding and turning to his son. “I’ll owl you later Draco, to discuss next steps.” Draco nodded and then moved forward and embraced his father, who rested his hand on his son’s hair for a moment, until Draco pulled away to hug his mother. Harry looked away, surprised at the bitterness and jealousy that welled up in him at the sight. “Owl us in the morning, good luck with the sorting and your house. Remember be strong and collected, and keep your temper” Draco flushed slightly, glancing towards Harry as his mother spoke in a quiet undertone. Draco stepped away from his parents and smiled to them. He then reached over to Harry and pulled his sleeve, guiding him over to the train. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment, as Draco went to sit by the window to wave to his parents Harry took a seat opposite him and curled up in the corner, his head resting against the cool glass and fiddling with the too large sleeves of his baggy sweatshirt. The train jolted and started its steady exit from the station. As the train picked up speed Harry felt himself relaxing and as he looked across the compartment and caught Draco’s eyes, who was grinning broadly, and for the first time in he did not know how long, Harry allowed a small smile to cross his face and looked out the window; as he watched the scenery pass in a blur Harrys smile widened as he was taken further and further away from the Dursleys and privet drive; and although he did not know exactly what he was approaching, he had a feeling it was going to be good. As he contemplated all this however, he did not notice the stare Draco had focused on him and was therefore unaware of the realisation crossing the blondes face as he noticed the smaller boy wince as he shifted unconsciously on the seat, he also did not notice the fire and determination burning in the storm grey eyes; and the protectiveness that was building inside the other boy.


	2. Journey to a new beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts Express, and your first look at Hermione and the slytherins. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – All characters, locations etc. belong to J. K. Rowling; as well as several lines that have been taken directly from the book.
> 
> Author Note – Hi guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's my first ever attempt at a fanfic so I hope I'm doing ok. Any suggestions gladly welcomed. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Journey to a new beginning.

Harry and Draco were soon joined in their compartment by Draco's friends. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Draco grinned as he greeted his friends, all sharing his excitement for the day they had been waiting for for years. His smile slipped slightly as he watched the small black-haired figure in the corner seem to sink into himself as the others filled the compartment.

Draco saw that Harrys hands were fisted in his robes and his breathes were coming short and shallow again. Draco glanced around, unsure of what to do and he caught Theodore studying Harry cautiously, suspicion marring his face. Theodore caught Draco studying him and moved silently to stand by Draco and spoke quietly in an undertone that would not carry across the carriage. "You noticed I presume" Theodores voice was stilted but carried an undertone of worry, his eyes flashed with concern for the small boy he was still observing. "We met him at the train station" Draco murmured back "He looked so lost." "He was alone?" Theodore's voice hinted both disbelief and anger. "Yes" Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair "fathers going to owl Uncle Severus when he gets home from the Ministry but…" Draco trailed off, unsure how to continue. "Do you think he'll help?" Theodore asked carefully, not wanting to upset his friend; he hesitated briefly before continuing "It's just-" "It's just that his feud with Potter senior is legendary?" Draco cut in bitterly "Believe me I know. You should hear him at the manor; he's been moaning for months about the 'spoiled Potter brat coming to Hogwarts'" There Draco paused, taking a deep, calming breath. "But he's a good man Teddy, he'll do the right thing." Theodore nodded and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "He'll be ok Draco, we'll take care of him." Draco nodded, sniffing, his eyes suspiciously damp.

A couple of hours later Draco was thinking that the train ride had gone surprisingly well, and while Harry hadn't spoken a word the entire journey, no one pushed him, all seeming to understand that boys need to be left alone. This had allowed Harry to grow accustomed to the others presence and while he occasionally glanced to Draco, seemingly for reassurance, Harry seemed to be relaxing marginally. Suddenly the door to the compartment burst open and a bushy haired girl stepped into the compartment, a haughty look on her face. "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one." She spoke in a high pitched, grating voice; seemingly unaware of both the conversation she had rudely interrupted, and the offended and irritated looks now being directed her way. Meanwhile, Draco was uncaring of the new arrival, who was now being berated by Pansy for her lack of manners, as he was solely focused on Harry. He had been badly startled by the slamming of the compartment door and Draco was afraid to see he had begun to hyperventilate. "Harry?" Theodore's soft voice came from next to Draco. Harry flinched further back into his seat, Draco held up a hand to prevent him from saying anything else. "Harry?" Draco's voice seemed to spark some form of recognition as Harry's head turned fractionally towards the boy opposite him. "Harry, your safe, you're on the train to Hogwarts. You're with your friends-" Draco broke off as Harry's head jerked sharply at the word, a strange emotion flickering across his face before it settled back into the blank face Draco found so disconcerting. "Harry" Draco tried again, trying to keep his voice as soft and unthreatening as possible and not let any of the overwhelming fear or anger leak in to his voice. The three boys jumped as the compartment door slammed shut once again, "Dammit" Draco murmured as Harrys breathing hitched and a terrifying and heart-breaking keening noise escaped the small boy as he began to rock almost unnoticeably. "Harry, your safe, no one's going to hurt you, your safe here." Draco continued his litany of platitudes for a few minutes until he saw Harry relax slightly and his breath evened out a little. "Harry? you ok?" Theo's voice made both Harry and Draco jump a little, having forgot the other boy intently focused on the conversation. Harry nodded slightly, ducking his head to cover his face with his hair. Draco leant back in his seat, glancing at Teddy and seeing the same worry and apprehension that was on his face mirrored back at him.

The rest of the journey passes mainly in silence; the others in the compartment seemingly aware that something important and troubling had happened involving the three boys at the back of the compartment. Draco noticed the observing glances the others were sending their way, but his focus was solely on the small, dark haired boy curled up with his face against the window he was looking out of with disturbingly blank eyes.

The train slowed as it entered the station in Hogsmeade. The carriage emptied until it was just Teddy, Draco and Harry left in the compartment. "Harry, we're here." Draco approached Harry cautiously, afraid to startle him. Harry turned his head towards Draco, blinking fuzzily. He stood up unsteadily and accepted his trunk and Hedwig's cage from Theodore. "You ok?" Theo asked his brow furrowing in concern for the boy. Harry nodded, ducking his head against the boy's scrutiny. Draco and Theodore exchanged a glance, Draco turned back to Harry "Come on, let's get on the platform".

As the boys stepped on to the platform they could hear Hagrid's booming voice above the noise of the platform calling for the first years; the three boys made their way over to the group of first years and stood with their companions from the train as Hagrid was explaining the boat ride to the castle. Draco watched Harry as they climbed into boats; the boy looked even smaller in the moonlight that was cast across the water, the image of his frail form hunched over with his arms around his stomach in a classic defensive position burned into Draco's mind, making him want to weep from the injustice of it all. Theodore looked across at Draco and smiled bitterly at the devastated but protective look on the blonde's face; a determination burning in the storm grey eyes that he had not seen in years. Draco looked over at the other boy and returned the bitter smile with one of his own. He sighed and leaned into Theodores side as the older boy wrapped his arm around Draco's narrow shoulders.

The boats turned the corner and the sight of the illuminated Hogwarts on the horizon lit up a smile on Harrys face that lit up his features. The two older boys smiled softly to each other as they looked at the small boy, whose childish amazement was remarkably refreshing after the long and stressful train journey. The boats reached the shore and they climbed out, following Hagrid up to the large doors of the castle. Theodore and Draco looked at each other and took a deep breath as Hagrid lifted his fist and banged on the door of the entrance hall three times.


	3. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those whose comments etc. have been deleted but i was trying to get the formatting to work and had to re-post the chapter. thank you x

Chapter Three- Allegiances

  
The doors to the castle opened and illuminated the figure of a tall woman looking at the group of first years. “Thank you, Hagrid.” She dismissed the large man and led the group to the entrance to the great hall and told them to wait until she returned. The group broke into whispers as she turned the corner. Draco watched Harry as he stared at their surroundings with wonder etched clearly on his face and Draco smiled at the childish excitement coming from the younger boy.

  
Suddenly, there was a commotion as the red headed boy that had run into Harry at the train station pushed his way through the crowd. “So, it’s true. Harry Potter’s at Hogwarts.” he began, a sneer on his face as took in the small figure in front of him. Draco slid smoothly in front of the boy whose face had gone white and scarily blank, although Draco could see the terror clearly in his emerald-green eyes. Draco looked the red-haired boy up and down, his own ugly sneer forming on his usually soft and kind face. He took in the flaming hair, the old robes and the distinct haughtiness that surrounded the boy. “Weasley” he drawled, comprehension dawning. Draco saw Weasley similarly inspecting him and, if he was going on the expression on the other boy’s face, it seemed the conclusion he had reached was no more pleasant to him than Draco’s realisation had been. “Malfoy.” Weasleys voice spat. “What are you doing with him?” he yelled, this time directing the anger laced words at Harry, who flinched back, eyes darting around afraid, before landing on the floor by Weasley’s feet. “Seriously Harry, he’s bad news. You don’t want to be getting mixed up with the wrong sought of people. Jeeze, you’d have though you of all people would have known better.” Draco glanced back at Harry, expecting the boy to be shaking and curled in on himself like he had been on the train. What he wasn’t expecting was to see the boy shooting a fierce glare filled with hate at the red head; but what shocked Draco into silence was Harry stepping out from behind him and adopting the protective stance in front of Draco that he had used to shield Harry only moments before. “Leave him alone.” The anger fuelled words were spat from Harrys lips with hatred, no trace of the stutter of nervousness that Draco had heard the small boy talk with up until this moment.

  
Draco shared a nervous glance with Theo, both unsure whether to intervein or not. Theodore shrugged and seemed to be about to open his mouth when the irritating girl spoke up, her haughty voice grating on Draco’s ears. “Well I personally think he’s right.” She began in a tone that immediately set Draco on edge. “From what I’ve read of the situation so far” Draco rolled his eyes at the same time as he saw several of his friends doing similar, some muttering the word “Muggleborn” at each other, comprehension dawning at the sudden understanding of her complete lack of etiquette and manners. “It seems as though his sort of people” she continued, indicating Draco with a wave of her hand “aren’t the sort of people ‘The Boy Who Lived’ should be associating with” Harry gave a curious frown at Draco, ‘probably wondering what she means by “my sort of people”’ Draco presumed. Before he could tell the seemingly completely confused boy that he would explain later the girl started up her tirade again. “I mean your parents didn’t die so that you could be so inconsiderate and selfish as to interact with the people like him. Talk about disgracing their memory.”

  
There was silence. The girl blushed slightly as all eyes turned to her. She bowed her head as she took in the many disgusted looks being sent her way. Only the small group that Weasley was part of was looking as though they agreed with the bushy haired girl. Harry had gone white. His hands, balled up into fists, were trembling; but it was the look in his eyes that froze Draco. The emerald orbs were alight with a fire such as Draco had never seen before, he reached a hand towards Harry who leaned away from the touch, his eyes never leaving Weasleys face. Luckily Professor McGonagall arrived before the argument could progress any further, a disapproving frown on her face as she ushered the tense group into the Great Hall. Harry gasped as he took in the enchanted ceiling, Draco smiling at the ecstatic look on the boys amazed face. The group headed towards the front of the Hall where a tattered old pointy hat sat upon a three-legged stool.

  
The first years watched in amazement as a rip in the hat opened and a deep melodious voice rang out, echoing through the Great Hall:

Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.*

  
As the hat started to speak Harry, startled, took a step back and collided with Draco’s chest. He inhaled sharply, his breath catching as he glanced back, relaxing as he saw it was the blonde, comforted by the hand Draco rested on his shoulder.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hat sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts thinking cap  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The thinking cap can’t see.*

  
Draco glanced down at Harry as he felt the small boy tense at the last statement. He shared a dark look with Theodore and gently squeezed Harry’s shoulder in reassurance.  
So, try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be,  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart.*

  
The table second from the left burst into exuberant cheers and wild applause. Harry jumped at the sudden increase of noise behind him, turning an inquisitive look at Draco as he heard the blonde scoff. Draco shook his head and mouthed ‘Later’.

  
There daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor’s apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff’s are true  
And unafraid of toil.  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you’ve a ready mind.  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind.*

  
Harry was beginning to become worried. He wasn’t brave or smart and he had never had anyone to be loyal to. The feeling he had felt at Kings Cross was returning, he felt very alone and afraid in this whole new world he had been thrust into. He focused determinedly on Draco’s warm hand on his shoulder, steady and gentle, grounding him. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he jumped as the hat began talking again.

  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You’ll make your real friends,*  
Harry glanced up, curiosity peaked by the Hats statement. As he looked up he caught a glance of the Hat staring at him, and quickly looked back at the floor.  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap,  
You’re in safe hands,  
(Though I have none)  
For I’m a thinking cap. *

  
The great hall erupted in cheers as the song finished. Professor McGonagall removed the hat from the stool and unfurled a coiled scroll. She began to read through the list of names, each person sitting on the stool, looking terrified. Malfoys name was called, and he squeezed Harrys shoulder reassuringly and gave him a small smile before joining Professor McGonagall and kept eye contact with Harry as the hat was placed on his head. There was only a brief pause before the hat cried “SLYTHERIN”. The table next to the Gryffindor’s applauded, slightly more restrained than the yells that had come from the other houses. Malfoy smiled brightly as he stood up and joined the Slytherin table. Harry watched as most of the other first years were sorted until- “Potter, Harry”. Harry shrank back as all eyes turned to him and he heard whispers breaking out around him. He caught Draco’s gaze from across the room and breathed deeply as the blonde nodded reassuringly at him. Harry made his way unsteadily to the stool. Harry took a seat and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. He gasped softly as the hat slipped over his eyes.

  
“Oh, my poor boy” Harry jumped as the voice resonated in his head. “You’re so confused. Well, it’s hardly surprising. Now, where to put you” “I… I don’t…” “Well, you’ve got plenty of courage.” Harry scoffed, and the hat sighed in response. “Yes bravery; and intelligence, cunning, ambition and a potential for great loyalty too.” Harry squirmed on the stool, unused to the praise. “Yes, you do have those qualities. But you are hesitant on how you use them. You are brave but not to the point of arrogance or stupidity. You are intelligent but reserved about flaunting it. Your loyalty is limited but strong. The cunningness you have already shown is admirable; and your ambition to prove yourself, to make a home here. Yes, I know just where to put you.” Harry straightened imperceptibly as the hat called out “SLYTHERIN!”.

 

 

  
* - Song taken directly from Philosopher’s stone by J.K.Rowling


End file.
